Peewit (LD Stories)
Peewit 'is a character within ''The Reluctant Dark Knight series, which crosses over into the Expanded Animated Universe. To see his official Wikia page, click ''this link'''. Background Information ''Straight from the Wiki: Peewit is meant for humorous purposes, being the complete opposite in terms of personality when compared to his Johan. His jokes often don't make sense, are too common, or are too boring; he is not useless, though, because he's always offering to help Johan or Princess Savina whenever they are in trouble. When out on a trip of sorts, he is always seen riding his goat, Biquette. He also works for the king by delivering invitations. He is a scaredy-cat, for a lack of better words, and doesn't like going into danger; he prefers staying on the safe side, but will dive into trouble just to save his friends. He's a trickster nonetheless and is not afraid to play jokes on unsuspecting people (friend or foe). His main interests revolve around two things: eating and performing. He adores eating big meals, often consuming more than two times his body weight - and that's not even good enough to fill him. He also likes performing for others, even though he's not exactly the best at it. The only time he has ever played good music was when he was in the possession of the six-holed magic flute that came from the Smurfs in The Smurfs and the Magic Flute. He used it for playing pranks on people who passed him by in the castle - he resented having it being used on him by Matthew McCreep when he stole it from him. In the Fanon Criteria, he is seen in various episodes of Season 10 - mostly as a secondary character after episode 8 - and he and Johan come across a valiant young lady in the season finale. Meeting and Relationship with Sir Johan Straight from the Wiki: Their meeting is explained in The Goblin of Boulder Wood ''where Peewit was pretending to be a goblin in order to get free food. Johan was able to catch him after some struggle, and realized he was simply a boy with his goat, Biquette. At first, they didn't seem to get along that well, but after they worked together to save Princess Savina from a band of rogues, they became friends and grew closer as time passed. They are seen going on trips to other kingdoms or various landmarks together, bringing some Smurfs with them at times. The two make a good team overall, with Johan having the swordsman techniques and brains while Peewit acts as a distraction of some kind. Johan will sometimes get annoyed by him if he continuously causes trouble, but it may be because he doesn't want his friend to lose his job at their castle. Quite simply, he wants what's best for him. Moxette Smurfette With no heed to Papa Smurf's warning, Peewit is responsible for the creation of Moxette Smurfette. Original Creation In the Smurf Village one day, Peewit discovered that female Smurfs were made from a spell - after hearing the story of Smurfette's entrance - so he set out to find such a spell. He triumphed after several hours (and a few mishaps) and beamed with the life of a new smurfette in his possession. When he first tells Johan he has created a smurfette, his friend doesn't believe him, so he shows her off; to his dismay, he is told to immediately take her to the Smurf Village. He protests for a while, but in the end, agrees and they set off into the woods. Along the way, they are surprised and annoyed by her constantly trying to mimic Biquette's bleating, her creator's voice, and Bayard's whinnie. When Johan says she's got some moxie, Peewit has a light bulb moment and exclaims, "That's it, Johan - I'll name her 'Moxette'! You're a genuis!" This particular event occured in the Season 10 episode, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." General Relationship Their relationship is similar to a "father-daughter" bond; from the moment he created her, Peewit believes that Moxette is the most perfect creature in the world. When describing her to others, he often calls her "beautiful," "witty," "amazing," or simply "Smurfy," and eagerly awaits each visit to the Smurf Village to see her as she grows. He is greatly saddened by the pushback he received from his friends to raise her himself and sometimes wishes he had kept her hidden, but is at peace knowing he is still an important part of her life - just as much of importance as she is to him. Meeting and Relationship with Falla Cye Peewit first meets Falla when Johan returns from his delivery for Papa Smurf - he notices a strange girl on a blonde stallion behind him and asks about her. For a few moments he studies her, and she studies him a bit, until he decides she looks like a nice person and introduces himself. They immediately connect and soon become inseparable in a mother-son bond. He loves having her around, especially when he plays up the "innocent child" role and sways her emotions to get something he wants. Whenever he is in trouble, he will scream, "Momma!" just so she'll come running to his rescue. He greatly admires her ability to break down doors and knock over rogues, no matter their size, with newfound strength and stamina by his calling. And when he is not in any sort of danger, he can easily convince her into carrying him, reading or telling a bedtime story, and singing to him when he's bored on a long ride. If he's lucky, he's even able to sleep with her after having a bad dream - usually she'll let him with little to no hesitation, but once or twice he's had to plead. Every so often people will ask if he is Falla's son: he sets them straight rather angrily, but sometimes he wishes they were siblings. After he discovers that she is a princess, he wishes this even moreso because it would make him a prince (and, the way he sees it, Johan would have to take him more seriously). Overall, Peewit loves Falla and never wants her to leave him and Johan. Reaction to her "Fling" with Johan Peewit isn't sure what's eating at her after Johan is turned evil, but he knows something is changing in their relationship. He notices her uncanny overtaking of his role in the Royal Court and considers if her behavior has something more to do with her heart and less than her head. ''More to come later! His and Falla's Intimate Experience This section will be expanded upon the arrival of the Season 11 episode dedicated to this relationship! Meeting and Relationship with Sir Josten Peewit first notices Sir Josten when he is apologizing to Johan about spilling his drink on him at King Gerard's fourteenth birthday celebration. When they return from the launder's room, he introduces himself and they discover they share a love for music. He offers to demonstrate his talent, saying that he works for the King, so Josten agrees to hear it - it does not end well for either of them. Peewit is offended by him bluntly admitting how he does not ''think he has much talent; "Your playing is nice," he is told. As his level of anger grows, Josten brings out his flute and adds, "Let me show you how to win the crowd the ''right ''way." Rather than listen, Peewit tells him off and storms out of the room, ranting to himself about his rudeness. Since then, he doesn't openly speak with Sir Josten, nor does he consider him to be all that talented as a musician (when in reality, he admires his voice - even envies it sometimes). Reaction to His Connection to Falla ''Coming soon! Season 10 Episodes Peewit, along with Johan, continue to appear time and again just as they once did in Season 2 of the series. He is set to also return in Season 11 and beyond. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 After discovering the origin of the Smurfette's, Peewit creates his own. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 One day while browsing the King's library, Peewit comes across a strange set of volumes which contains ancient spells. When he tries to find one to fix his broken lute, he accidentally comes across a transformation which affects Johan. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He is shocked and thrilled when he finds out his little Smurfette has done something as crazy as turning herself human in pursuit of Johan. He is only upset when Dame Barbara disproves of her attire so much that she is forced to wear "proper lady's dress." Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 He discovers that Lord Balthazar's niece, Denisa, "likes" him and his reaction is anything but ordinary. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale In The Reluctant Dark Knight, he and Johan are the main protagonists who meet Falla and quickly befriend her. They first meet the main villains, Gargamel and Scruple (although he has met Scruple previously), when they hear about them attacking the Smurf Village. Against all odds, he is devastated when his best friend is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes Without Johan, Peewit clings to Falla and their friendship grows stronger as she gradually takes his place during Season 11. They, together, begin to spend more time in King Gerard's kingdom and also develop stronger ties with him and Clockwork. King Gerard's Birthday - Ep. 4 Pending... Peasant for a Day - Ep. 8 Pending... King Gerard's Squire - Ep. 9 Pending... The Princess and the Peewit - Ep. 10 Pending... Tug-O-War Court Affairs - Ep. 13 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... ''Smurfing Over Troubled Water ''- Ep. 20 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... A New Squire - Ep. 23 Pending... Falla's Birthday - Ep. 25 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight ''- Season Finale Pending... The Royal Faux In the non-canonical fanfiction, The Royal Faux, Peewit discovers a villain disguised as Sir Josten plotting to take the King's castle. Unfortunately, he is also caught and forced to help him complete a spell which turns them both into animals so they can get past the drawbridge undetected; he tries to alert his friends, but since he is turned into a goat, they hear only bleating. More to come later! Appearance Peewit has short blonde hair with outgrown bangs, pale skin, and standard black eyes. He is approximately 3'5" in American measurement, and has a large nose and ears compared to his friends. He wears an orange cap, matching leggings and shoes, a pair of blue shorts, and a white-collared shirt with white sleeves, a blue torso piece, and black ties. (In the original comics by Peyo, his shirt and shorts were green.) It is unknown which hand is dominant - in Numbuh 404's accounts, he is right-handed. In one episode of Season 11 an age altering spell backfires, thus making him older - he goes from eleven to sixteen in one shot and undergoes several physical changes. His outfit is fairly similar to his current one: white collar, black tie, dark blue tunic with a black waist band, and a white long-sleeve undershirt. His leggings are orange, and the flat shoes match in the same style as Johan wears. His bangs are grown further out over his face and it's slightly outgrown at the base of his neck. His hat is different, but still small and orange - oddly enough, his nose is no longer so large compared to his elongated face. Voice Actor(s) The best choice for Peewit - especially considering his voice actor is still around (although now in his 70s) and did a great impression of him in the show - is Frank Welker, who was also the voice talents for Poet, Wild, Clockwork, and Hefty Smurf. He also does Fred Jones and Scrappy Doo in any incarnation of the Scooby Doo! ''series. The closest follow-up actor would be Cam Clarke, who voiced Peewit in ''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute ''movie. Trivia *Peewit is one of the most commonly seen human characters on the show alongside Johan, Gargamel, and Scruple. *Peewit is estimated by most to be around 9 - 12 years old; he and Scruple are in this range, and (most likely) so are Denisa and Brenda. ''In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is 11. *Before his death, Peyo stated that Peewit was his favorite character. That's heartwarming and adorable! *Just like Harmony Smurf, he believes he is the only one with any musical talent and dismisses any negative comments about his music and singing. He does, however, secretly look up to Sir Josten based on his talented voice and playing - he never admits this to anyone except Biquette because she can't speak. *He is right-handed, but is frequently seen using both hands whenever possible. If needed, he is capable of using his feet to perform certain activities, such as playing an instrument. *In the 21st Century, he has a descendant named Damien Spiroux. *He has two signature songs: the first being ''Send Me an Angel ''by the 1980s band, Real Life, and the other is ''Somebody That I Used To Know ''by Gotye (feat. Kimbra). *His birthday is September 25th; by the time the sequel to RDK happens, a year has passed and he is almost 12. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:RDK Stories Category:Royal Characters Category:Royal Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Comical voices Category:Constant eaters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Artists Category:Entertainers Category:Sorcerers Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Tone-deaf characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Thieves Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters